


我就是要对艾主席出

by MRLO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Summary: 抹布x艾主席
Kudos: 22





	我就是要对艾主席出

作为本地商会的会长，麻布在墙内的世界里多多少少有点人望。当然了，如果他不四处贿赂官员以获得通行便利、垄断好几个镇的产业、剥削当地工厂工人工资、经常性被目击出没于黑市与妓院的话，这一点点人望现在可能会更加高些。换言之，他在艾尔迪亚人民之中可谓无人不知无人不晓，只不过是臭名昭著的那种。  
耶格尔派占领了麻布商会驻扎的地区之后，其领袖艾伦•耶格尔主动上门拜访麻布商会。麻布受宠若惊，忙令手下备了一桌子酒菜。入席后，个子高挑的起义军领袖并未进食，而是先向麻布询问了接下来起义军即将进入的几个地区的通行问题。  
“这个嘛……”麻布不经意间瞟了瞟艾伦凸出的锁骨，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。“只要有我的命令，那边的卫兵就会立刻为阁下打开城门。不过，这样恐怕会激怒总督……”  
“原来如此，”艾伦向后靠在椅背上，麻布睁大眼睛，视线从艾伦扎起的马尾下面光裸的脖颈缓慢下落。“你是属于那种两边都不愿意得罪，两边都想讨好的墙头草吗？”  
麻布吞了口唾液：“嘛，这个，耶格尔阁下，您懂的，像我们这些做生意的——”  
艾伦举起一只手制止麻布继续说下去：“我当然明白。说到底，我们耶格尔派的革命也才刚起步，您现在向我们投诚，万一将来失败了，皇室重新接管艾尔迪亚——您一家老少岂不是都要掉脑袋？”  
“不不不，耶格尔阁下，您率领的起义军日前可谓是战无不胜，耶格尔派接管艾尔迪亚帝国政权是指日可待啊！”麻布连忙奉承几句，拿起桌上的红酒咕咚咕咚吞下几口，而视线仍然控制不住地往下移：“这、这样吧，耶格尔阁下，我当然可以为您打通接下来几个地区的城门，但这个报酬嘛，您还是需要支付的。”  
“哦？”青年眯起眼睛，“您需要什么报酬呢？”  
麻布把即将从嘴角流出去的口水往回咽，然后迫不及待地提出了自己的要求。  
麻布的癖好在周边地区也可谓是相当闻名。他喜欢与男人做爱，尤其喜欢做插入的一方。他特别钟情于身上有肌肉的壮实的青年男性，可惜妓院里的小男孩大多不是饿得皮包骨就是被喂得白白胖胖，通常他只能给守城的军官交点钱然后从年轻士兵里面找。现在出现在他面前的这位前军人，隔着黑色的风衣也能看出下面结实的肌肉，但整个人看起来和其他士兵相比又显得比较瘦削。麻布解开艾伦用来扎头发的绳子，齐肩的黑发散落下来，麻布小心地将一缕发丝捋到他耳后，贪婪地极近距离地欣赏那张才刚刚脱离青少年时期的英俊面庞，以及那双深邃的绿色眼睛。  
“我说……真的不会突然变成巨人什么的吧？”麻布还是说出了自己的担忧。  
“我从来都说话算话。这是我艾伦•耶格尔支付给你的报酬，岂有中途反悔之理。”艾伦伸手勾住了麻布的脖子，这无异于给麻布注射了一支最高浓度的兴奋剂。  
兴许是天气热的原因，两个人皮肤表面都有一层黏黏的薄汗。麻布尽情啃咬着青年的锁骨，但又不敢太用力，只是停留在表面留下一大块很深的吮吸痕迹。在上床之前艾伦就已经脱下了全部衣物，麻布的两根手指已经在艾伦的穴口内部涂上厚厚的一层润滑剂，他认为已经差不多了，便从床头柜取出一根假阳具出来。那假阳具用橡胶制成，不仅尺寸大，而且上面还有很多直径不小的凸起。  
艾伦看见这东西，表情并没多大变化，只是抬了抬眉毛：“怎么，还需要这种前戏吗？”  
“没错……这个玩意儿很舒服的，很快就能结束了。”麻布干笑几声，分开艾伦的双腿，一只手握住艾伦的阴茎上下套弄，另一只手抓着假阳具便往艾伦的体内推入。  
“呃……”艾伦有一瞬间攥紧了双拳，但又立刻强迫自己放松，只是异物插入的感觉并不好受，无意识地收缩肌肉想要将那东西往外推。  
这些反应被麻布察觉到了。  
“怎么回事，原来艾伦阁下不论是前面还是后面都没有过第一次吗？”借着酒劲，麻布大胆干着平常并不敢干的事，“真是让人意外，像您这种人难道不应该会有很多追求者吗？”  
“……哼。”艾伦只是冷笑一声，接着继续放松身体以配合麻布。  
麻布用假阳具上的那些凸起轻轻按压肠道内部，一边欺身吻住艾伦的嘴唇。艾伦并没有对此作出回应，麻布伸出舌头去舔艾伦的脸，他贪婪地舔舐来自青年的气息，又用门牙去摩挲艾伦的耳垂。当他想去舔那双绿色的眼睛时，那里面的某种利刃一般的光芒令麻布浑身一震战栗。  
“怎么了？”只是一瞬间，艾伦的眼睛又恢复了刚见面时的平静与深邃，“不继续吗？”  
“呃，嗯，好的……”麻布用力咽下口中的唾液，刚才那是……错觉？  
麻布将插在艾伦后穴处的假阳具轻轻往外抽了一点，然后再打着圈儿塞进去。来回几次之后，艾伦的身体已经差不多适应了异物的存在，阴茎在麻布的套弄下也渐渐有了抬头的迹象。麻布感觉自己下腹瘙痒难耐，但现在还没到时候。  
艾伦张开嘴在缓慢地进行深呼吸。麻布看得出来他还在忍耐，于是悄悄加快了抽插的速度。麻布低下头咬住艾伦的乳首，却出乎意料地听到了“噫”一样的惊呼。该不会……麻布暗自思忖，伸出舌头在乳珠边缘转了一圈，然后用力吮吸——  
——他能感受到自己压着的身体在微微颤抖。这实在是——  
——太棒了。  
麻布察觉到伴随自己的吮吸，自己口腔中的东西逐渐变得挺立。他用余光偷偷瞄了一眼，那张刮得干干净净的脸上终于失去了冷静，取而代之以半分惊讶与半分羞耻。麻布将整根假阳具全部插入艾伦体内——在这么做时他察觉到艾伦的腰弓了起来。将这位受艾尔迪亚人民爱戴的领袖征服，这自然是不可能的，但麻布此时觉得他至少达成了百分之一左右。麻布单手搂起艾伦的腰，另一只手继续在艾伦勃起的阴茎上下撸动，嘴上也不闲着在乳首上吮吸、啃咬，留下一圈浅浅的牙印。  
当艾伦在麻布手里射出来时，麻布仍然沉浸在于实际上并不存在的香甜气息当中。麻布抬起头，趁艾伦失神的片刻在他的嘴唇上咬了一下。他伸手去拔出那根假阳具，在抽出来的一瞬间，艾伦从鼻尖发出一声闷哼，然后紧紧抓住了身下的床单。  
麻布感觉自己已经不能再忍耐下去。他掏出自己早已硬挺的阴茎，顺利地进入青年的身体。他换了令一边的乳首，更加用力而且入迷地吮吸，甚至咬住乳珠往上方拉扯。自己的床单被抓出了大片的皱褶，而麻布也非常兴奋地发现，耶格尔派的领袖此刻正紧紧咬着自己的下唇，避免自己发出任何一丝有失体面的声音。  
怎么，艾尔迪亚人民唯一的希望，“进击的巨人”艾伦•耶格尔竟然拥有一对敏感至极的乳头，如果传出去的话不知……这句话麻布并没有说出来，即使现在是出于交易，艾伦应该不会转念一想就杀了自己，但如果真的说出来麻布担心下一秒自己的头就会被活活拧掉。  
麻布快速扭动胯部，将自己的阴茎往艾伦体内更深处顶。同时他也不忘继续逗弄那一对挺立的乳首，在那附近留下密密麻麻的淤青与吻痕。艾伦不自觉地缩起脚趾，尽管咬着嘴唇，还是有些许不争气的喘息泄露出来，而这更进一步刺激了麻布。麻布喘着粗气，口水从嘴角滴落，散发出一股酒精的臭气，在艾伦第二次高潮的当口他也射在了艾伦体内，拔出阴茎时从穴口内流出一滩浓稠的液体。

不久以后。  
麻布乘坐自己的专属马车冲在人流的最前方避难。后方已经成为战场，再待在那里迟早会被波及。但自己肯定是不用担心的，哪怕只有自己身上带着的这点财产，倚靠自己的才能一年内再创造一个商会也不是问题。麻布愉悦地靠在丝绸做的椅子上，打开一瓶红酒。  
然后他突然听到远处有野兽在咆哮，而自己的身体开始有一股电流划过……

城墙上。  
年轻的领袖依旧穿着那件黑色的风衣站在那里，冷眼望着下方的废墟。  
他看着不远处那栋豪华的房子，皱眉自言自语：“真是个令人作呕的家伙。”  
“……直到现在，还残留着那恶心的感觉……”

大家好，我又好短啊。  
其实我一开始想搞的是rape的，但是想来想去觉得地球上没有哪个8要命的敢强上艾主席……  
所以就……  
下次？


End file.
